


AAAA, i love lee

by Arrosito



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrosito/pseuds/Arrosito
Summary: ssvsndvfjvnfdfjvI love your fanfics, specially Cherry lotus, so i wanted to draw Lee(In the body of Sakura) and SaiLeeHope you like it :,//)
Relationships: Rock Lee/Sai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	AAAA, i love lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RussianHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> ssvsndvfjvnfdfjv
> 
> I love your fanfics, specially Cherry lotus, so i wanted to draw Lee(In the body of Sakura) and SaiLee
> 
> Hope you like it :,//)


End file.
